Save Me From This Pain
by kongetsume
Summary: Vegeta's feeling something for his ex-rival, he's depressed, and not even scared of death. Goku's depressed too, and is confused about his new feelings. Will these two ever tell each other what they feel, will they escape the pain? VG yaoi Complete!
1. Chapter 1

(A/N): Hello! I'm new at this. It's not that I haven't wrote stories before, it's just that I've never posted one, so please, bear with me. I do not own Dragon Ball Z, although I wished I owned Vegeta. I hope you enjoy this fic and please take a minute or two to review. I'd really appreciate it. Please?  
  
Summary: Vegeta's feeling something for his ex-rival, he's depressed, and not even scared of death. Goku is depressed too, he wants to die and is confused about his new feelings. Will these two ever tell each other what they feel, will they escape the pain? V/G yaoi, e-mail needed for lemon  
  
Save Me From This Pain Chapter One (Vegeta's POV)  
  
Sweat was running down my body in rivulets. My heart pounded against my chest, threatening to find an escape at any moment. My limbs were starting to feel heavy, but that never manages to stop me. No one can stop me, I am the Saiyan no Ouji.  
  
I panted lightly from my body's previous exertions. I can really stop right now, if I want to, but I'm not someone that gives up so easily. Determined, I set out to keep training for a few more hours, I had already done seven of them, the average everyday amount, but today I felt like taking it a little bit further.  
  
Punching and kicking in 600 times Earth's gravity, I continued increasing my stamina and endurance. The stupid robots programmed to aid in my training laid in waste across half of the gravity chamber floor.  
  
Sometimes, I would ask myself why I kept training any longer, to become stronger than Kakarotto? Maybe, at one time that was true, but now, I do it to rid myself of my inner desires...  
  
Kuso! I promised myself never to say that name again. I will not succumb to loving that third-class baka! No, I am stronger than this, have more pride than this! Why is it so difficult?  
  
Finally defeated, I landed on my knees, my fists and arms against the floor. My eyes managed to water, but tears never fell, I would not let them fall.  
  
I can't believe I'm infatuated with that happy go-lucky idiot. I closed my eyes in shame. It hurts to even think about it.  
  
Suddenly, the gravity chamber door opened, decreasing the gravity back to normal...  
  
(A/N): So, how did I do? Bad, good, awful, what is wrong with me? You can give me your opinion if you press that little button that says 'Go' next to 'Submit Review'. 


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N): Thanks to all of those who reviewed! Because of you, I was inspired to post the second chapter; I have almost the whole story completed with a total of fifteen (15) chapters. I am on 14 working with the lemon, which will be the longest chapter and hopefully the best written, you'll decide later on. Now, I will post little replies to those who reviewed:  
  
Anonymous Disease: I know it may seem short, most chapters are about this short, they won't get shorter, and trust me, there's lots of chapters. I hope that makes up for some of the chapters being short. You'll find out who came into the gravity chamber, right after I start the chapter.  
  
Yami Ayumi: Well, you did what I asked to do so here is the next chapter for you and everyone else who's reading it. Thanks! Enjoy!  
  
Buzz: I take that as a good sign! I hope you enjoy this next chapter. I will be updating every 3-5 days hopefully, with enough encouragement. :)  
  
Disclaimer: I DO own Dragon Ball/Z/GT. Yeah, and my best friend is an android. ¬_¬ *Please take note of the sarcasm.*  
  
Save Me From This Pain Chapter Two (Vegeta's POV)  
  
I didn't pick myself up from the floor. Before, I would've shaked it off and acted like it never happened, but this time, I didn't give a crap about who would see me. Nothing really mattered anymore.  
  
The soft, cautious footsteps came closer, I knew already who it was. The sound stopped right next to me, and he placed a warm hand against my shoulder. Baka brat, it's not like I didn't sense him coming in, I would never lose focus like that.  
  
"Father," he said quietly, trying to snap me out of my trance.  
  
I opened my eyes after a few seconds, the world coming into focus around me. How long had I stayed in that position? No matter, I didn't care about time anymore, it only seemed to hinder my death. I looked up at him, and saw concern in his eyes.  
  
"Trunks," I said, my voice seemed to have been stripped of confidence and superiority, and it sounded empty of life.  
  
"Father, you need to snap out of this! You can't go on training so harshly, just to die faster!" he said, his voice sounded so sad, I did not want him to worry, he could be happy with a mate.  
  
"Don't worry about me, son. My time has nearly come, and I'm not scared of what might happen. It would not matter, I might find happiness."  
  
"That's not true, dad!" he replied, "You have to tell Goku how you feel!"  
  
"How dare you say that name in my presence! I do not need that fool! Get out now, Trunks," I did not mean to snap, but that name makes me weaker and more pathetic than what I am.  
  
"But Father..."  
  
"Now!"  
  
He finally gave up and walked slowly to the exit. He placed his right hand on the side of the door and looked back at me dejected. I understand that he truly wanted to help, but does Kakarotto even see me as a friend? I'm sure not. Then, how would his feelings run deeper than friendship? Impossible, he doesn't feel that way for me. It is a lost cause.  
  
Trunks sighed softly and tried once again to break through my barrier and help me with this problem.  
  
"If you need me, I'm here whenever you want," he said.  
  
"Ha! I don't need help! And I sure don't need that third class!"  
  
"Ok, if that's how you want it..."  
  
" Do not dare question me, brat!"  
  
At last, he walked out of the gravity chamber, leaving me to my thoughts. I got a chance to reflect on some things.  
  
I remember when Trunks found out about my feelings for Kakarotto. I was sitting on a couch in the living room, watching television. My thoughts wandered towards him, and I had sighed his name loudly. He had caught me saying it, but did not act like if he had realized it. I believe he expected for me to feel this way, why, I have no idea. He figured out that's what I felt, and I didn't deny it. I had already been discovered, what was the point in hiding it?  
  
"Kakarotto," I whispered, "I-I love you..."  
  
(A/N): And there it is! This one was a little longer, and next chapter is Goku's POV. Now lets see how Goku is feeling. And no, I don't think Goku is an idiot, I think he can be smart when he wants to. Will Vegeta express his love anytime soon? Will Goku feel the same way? Will I ever stop my stupid questioning? Review to find out! Toodle-loo! 


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N): Hello once again everyone! Thank you so much for reading and commenting on my fic. I feel very glad that I have gotten many positive reviews. Of course, I'll keep updating frequently, I'm online almost everyday anyway. Just a reminder, the chapter with the lemon will be posted, excluding the lemony part. Your e-mail will be needed to get the full chapter, but that's not for some time yet. I'll remind you the preceding chapter. Now to reply to the reviews:  
  
SexayPlayBoySaiyan2005: Yes, Vegeta was very embarrassed but he lived with it. But I guess it doesn't bug him much now.  
  
PS: No problem! I thought your fic was good. I didn't even notice it was your story until you told me. It's okay when you mess up, I do it a lot sometimes. Good luck with the fic!  
  
Tatoosh: I'm glad you like my story. Well, I don't want to spoil it for anyone, but if you look at the primary genre, that's how it is gonna end. You'll figure it out easily but don't tell anyone. Shh!  
  
YaoiCyberCat: Are you crying because it's sad that Vegeta feels that way or because of the quality? Either way, I'm glad my fic has triggered these emotions from you and I'd like to thank you very much.  
  
BlackDragonFury: I know, poor 'Geta. He'll feel better, you'll see. Thanks!  
  
Buzz: I'm glad you enjoy my story. I knew that having short is probably kind of upsetting, but I didn't want to make it in just 4 or 5 chapters. I think it deserves more and it's good to be patient with it. Thanks for reviewing! *holds thumbs up sign*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball/Z/GT. God, why do you torture me so? Oh, the humanity!  
  
Save Me From This Pain Chapter Three (Goku's POV)  
  
Laying down against the warm green grass, I looked up towards the clouds, with my hands locked behind my head. They seemed to go with the flow; no hurry, no worry, no nothing.  
  
How ironic is it that, although around me everything is normal and at ease and peace, inside my soul resides turmoil and uneasiness? Me, Goku, the Saiyan protector of Earth, not happy? Sure, everyone must think that I'm the idiot that's all smiles, but they are all as blind as bats. Only Vegeta truly understands me, it seems.  
  
Vegeta...  
  
The source of my troubles. I don't mean it in a bad way, if that's what you're thinking. On the contrary, it seems this unrest results from confusion. Yes, confused about my mixed emotions.  
  
I've been worrying for quite some time now. He hasn't come over to visit me for about half a year now. We usually sparred quite frequently, and just talked about our race. I had actually begun to befriend him, actually scratch that, I think he was finally opening up to me. But somewhere along the line, something happened.  
  
He barely showed up for our spars and then halted showing up altogether. To this day, I don't have a clue why this happened, he always loved to take a challenge, even against me, who he recognizes as stronger.  
  
What could have happened to make him do this? Trunks is busy running Capsule Corp. and Bulla is starting college. This would leave him with an entire open schedule from there on. I wish I knew the answer to this, maybe this wouldn't be happening right now.  
  
What confuses me the most, though, is this feeling of total and utter loneliness. It feels like my soul has a hole drilled right through it. I don't feel like doing anything anymore. Both Gohan and Goten have noticed that something's wrong with me, I think it's called depression. They may be right, but what can they do? Gohan is busy with Videl and Pan, and Goten just lives at an apartment somewhere in the city, and hangs out with Trunks in his spare time. They rarely come to visit anymore.  
  
It feels like life doesn't matter without Vegeta at my side. What can I do now? What is there to live for? Surely, I still have a purpose to keep living? Wrong. I'm only needed when there is a threat that endangers the Earth and its people. I fight the monster, I become stronger, and I annihilate the evil being. Is that all Kami uses for me for? Because no one seems to want to be around me anymore.  
  
Vegeta...  
  
I miss him so much. There's been a feeling, not new that I've already experienced, here. I want to go back to him, and say that I miss him, that I can't live without him, that I need him. Longing...  
  
During the time I spent much of a day with him sparring, or talking, or whatever, I've been noticing his physical traits. He has a strong build, but not overly buff, just very toned. His legs seem smooth but powerful, and look great in those tight pants. And I've always gotten the itch to run my hands through his flame-shaped hair and to press my lips against his. Lust...  
  
Oh Kami! I just want to return back to him. I want him to say to me that he'll never leave me and always be at my side. I want to hold him and remain with him for eternity.  
  
Oh my! Can it be? I've fallen in love with the Saiyan no Ouji...  
  
(A/N): Wow, this is very emotional! Now who seems to be doing worse, Vegeta or Goku? It's hard to tell when they keep their feelings bottled up inside. Will Goku get the courage to tell Vegeta? Or will he go to him first? How's all this going to end up? Find out more next time on Save Me From This Pain! Later, dudes! *holds up peace sign* 


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N): Well, seems like no one read my fic this time. Or was it that you were too lazy to review? Anyway, that's fine, since this happened, I delayed the posting of the next chapter. Hey, I can be nice and pretty nasty sometimes, but that's ok.  
  
Anyways, since only one person replied, here I go:  
  
*Note* Since someone reviewed at the last minute, I edited to add the reply.  
  
Buzz: Yes, poor Goku. This chapter will still be in his POV, by the way, I seem to go in the trend that for two straight chapters, it will be either Vegeta's or Goku's POV. Now for when they'll meet up, oh trust me, they will I would say next chapter technically but you'll see what happens as the story progresses, it'll be getting happier soon.  
  
Tatoosh: We'll see if he has the courage to talk to Vegeta or if something else happens. Know it's short, but I'm glad you think it's not dissapointing. Thanks for being so thoughtful and glad you keep reviewing. :D  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z/GT, ok? You can laugh at me now if you want. :'(  
  
Save Me From This Pain, Chapter Four (Goku's POV)  
  
After finding out the reason for my feelings, I decided to head back home. Sure, it was lonely and cold, but who would accompany me, I do not know. Surely not Vegeta, he most probably doesn't need me in his life. In fact, no one needs me, I'm just a pest. I don't know anything and hide my feelings behind a mask. Maybe that's why he doesn't like me.  
  
I slowly walk home to my humble abode. I could use my Instant Transmission technique to get back home faster, but nothing awaits me there. Flying could also be another option, just taking mere minutes, but I don't really feel like it. Walking, at this point, sounds like a much better idea. It is dark, but I'm not scared of darkness.  
  
Kami, I feel so alone. Why am I still living? Maybe, I should've stayed dead the last time I was killed. But no, I came back to save the Earth once again. Why isn't there anything else I can do with my life? I wish I had the guts to tell Vegeta how I feel. I'm such a coward, I deserve the title of "third class." I really am an idiot. I don't even deserve to kiss his gold-tipped boots.  
  
As I keep walking over the grass, lined with tree branches and vines, I begin to feel my eyes watering. I am truly weak, I'm a pathetic excuse for a Saiyan warrior. Sure, I'm the strongest fighter in the whole universe, but what's so great about that when I can't even find happiness?  
  
Exhausted from emotional overload, I fall to the grass once again. I finally break out in tears, trembling violently and sobbing loudly. If I died right now, I would not care. No one needs me anymore. My time has come, and I feel it starting.  
  
I welcomed the darkness as it came and consumed me. Closing the eyes on my tear-stained face, I fell into the sweet shadows of the night...  
  
(A/N): Uh oh! Is this finally the end? Will Goku's life end, or will someone step in to help? What about Vegeta, where is he, anyway? If people review, I will actually update sooner. I don't know what happened but that's ok, I'm willing to give other chances. Until next time! 


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N): I'm very glad more people reviewed this past chapter! I'm very glad and happy, I always like to know what you guys think and want. That's what this is all about, for me anyway. Please keep sending in comments and the pleasure of updating sooner is all mine. Thanks once again!  
  
Thank you my precious reviewers:  
  
Tatoosh: Poor Goku, but I have a feeling things will be looking up pretty soon. Yes, it does suck.  
  
Hecate18: I know, it is pretty sad. I think I'm also a sucker for angst. Hope you enjoy this next chapter!  
  
SunnyVampireChild2004: Darn, where is that Saiyan? *looks left and right* I think he's closer than you think... *smirks*  
  
Buzz: We'll see what Vegeta does...  
  
nicole-purple: I hope he doesn't die either. Umm.... I have no idea what you're talking about. *whistles nervously* ._.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z/GT, but if you give it as a gift, I'll gladly accept! :D  
  
Save Me From This Pain, Chapter Five (Vegeta's POV)  
  
I laid in my dark room awake. Everything was silent, unmoving. These were times that I always dreaded. I almost never slept because I knew that all I would get were nightmares and sorrowful images in my mind. Sometimes I entered this room just to remind myself of how pathetic I really am. But other times, I pleasured myself, thinking of him....  
  
It was so easy. It did not require much work or thinking at all. All I had to do was stick an image of him in my head, and before you know it, I was very excited and stroking myself. But tonight, I could not do so. It is wrong of me to think of such a great creature in that way. Damn it, I am becoming too soft...  
  
My eyes slightly watered to the brim, threatening to spill over. Aside from deriving sweet and sinful pleasure, I would sniff and wipe tears all night. I admit it, now that I'm in this room that's painted black all over, black satin sheets on the bed, even black curtains adorned the window that remained closed and sheltered me from the curious eye, that he is truly beautiful. I closed my eyes for a slight second as one solitary tear made its way down my cheek. It was then something in my mind snapped.  
  
Oh my Kami! Kakarotto!  
  
My suffering was forgotten in a flash. Kakarotto, his ki was low. Even though I won't admit to him that I care, I cannot let him die! What would it be worth living for if he died?  
  
I quickly dressed in the first thing I grabbed, and soon opened the window and took to the skies. I charged towards the area where I first felt his dangerously low energy signal. I hope I get there in time!  
  
Not too long after, I arrived to some forest clearing, it was dark, and to detect him would take a lot of searching. I used my keen sense of smell to find him. It seemed faint but as I headed north, his scent became stronger; I was getting close. I kept walking, stepping on twigs every now and then. It was a neat crunching sound that I enjoyed. His musk then hit me at almost full force.  
  
That scent, that smell that was uniquely Kakarotto. That heavenly musk, the one that drove me mad with desire. Dear Kami, how long had I went without experiencing it? I shook my head. This was no time for distractions, Kakarotto's life is in danger.  
  
"Kakarotto? Kakarotto! Where are you?"  
  
I decided to call him, to see if he was conscious but he's obviously not since he is not replying. I must hurry!  
  
As I looked about, I spotted a bit of orange and blue... KAKAROTTO!!!  
  
I kneeled down beside him and tried to make him wake up.  
  
"Kakarotto? Oh Kami, please be ok!"  
  
I carried him in my arms. He seemed a little lighter than usual; I arched my brow. Why is Kakarotto so light? Is he not eating well?  
  
I flew back to Capsule Corporation so fast that I, myself, was impressed. Guess that all that depressing training paid off somehow. Not now! It's time to tend to Kakarotto.  
  
Racing against time, I pushed myself to go even faster...  
  
(A/N): Finally, Vegeta has proved his love for Goku. Will he save Goku in time? If so, then what? If not, what will happen? Is that really Vegeta speaking? I can answer that one: The answer is Yes! Kinda OOC, but hey no one can see him so, who cares? Review and get the next exciting chapter really soon! See ya! :) 


	6. Chapter 6

(A/N): Wow, it seems this past chapter has had a lot of success. I'm very glad you enjoy it, I didn't think many would think much of my story but looks like I was wrong. This is what makes writing fan fics worthwhile, what the audience thinks! Thank you so much for reviewing and taking the time to read my fic, I truly appreciate it. Love ya! ;)  
  
Thanks fellow readers:  
  
Tatoosh: I don't really find wicked pleasure in this. I'm probably as nervous as you, but for entirely different reasons. I'm worried that a chapter may not be as exciting as it should be and that I won't get any feedback or people to review. But that isn't an excuse, and even though this is my story and I know what is going to happen, I can't wait to update. Hey, that rhymes! Sorta, I think.  
  
Buzz: You can always count on Vegeta, after all he *IS* a team player, just like he said in the Buu Saga. Right? Now lets see if his sacrifices were not in vain. You didn't have to wait too much, did you?  
  
Chizuko-chan: Thanks for liking my fic. I know cliffhangers *ARE* evil in a way, but at least it doesn't break your interest in whatever you're reading.  
  
Lady Sakura-chan: Why, thank you! Glad you enjoy it. ^_^  
  
nicole-purple: We'll see what happens, I think you'll be glad of what happens, even if you think you know what's gonna happen and I might be playing hard to get. ;)  
  
BlackDragonFury: Hey, no problem. At least you didn't completely forget about this fic. I know writer's block is really frustrating, most times I start writing and write and write and then after that I have no idea where to go with a story, but not this time. I made sure to write the whole thing before I started posting which makes it easier for both the readers and myself.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z/GT. Would I be posting fics on what I would like to happen, instead of having it on the actual series? I think not.  
  
Save Me From This Pain, Chapter Six (Vegeta's POV)  
  
Entering the open window in my room, I gently placed Kakarotto atop my bed. I guess I'm having the floor as a bed tonight. Great. Wait, what was I complaining about? I don't even sleep, stupid me.  
  
I tiptoed to the window and left it open about an inch, to let some air in. I walk to my drawers and rummage through the first one as I searched for a senzu bean. It will surely cure him back to normal. Ah ha! I found it!  
  
Pulling a chair next to the side of the bed and sitting on it, I stared at Kakarotto's features. I cupped his right cheek, opened his mouth, and placed the small green bean inside. I slowly coaxed it down his throat, making sure it made its way through to reach his stomach.  
  
Good, his breathing was even now, but he still slept. I remained with his cheek in my hand, studying his face. So beautiful...  
  
I blushed, good thing no one can see me. I would probably die of embarrassment. A voice in my head questioned my embarrassment in loving Kakarotto. Of course not, I'm happy I feel this way for him, but why haven't I admitted it to him already? Well, I'm afraid...  
  
Right now you must be thinking, what? The Saiyan no Ouji scared? That must be the dumbest thing in the world! Hey, everyone has their own insecurities and fears, just because I act like I'm fearless doesn't mean I'm not. So, what am I afraid of? I am terrified that he will reject me. That he might look at me in disgust. That would be the worst thing in the world. I'll never be able to live it down. Now do you understand? It's not that important right now, all that matters is that he is alright. I guess once I'm ready, I will have the courage to confront him, but not now.  
  
I observed his full pink lips. A shaky slender finger traced the curved petals. I would love to feel them against mine, but those don't belong to me. Unless they said, "I love you," they would, and I would give mine to his without a shadow of a doubt. I sighed, how did I become so sentimental?  
  
I removed my hands from his cheek and stroked his wild mane. So free and not caring about the unorthodox position it is in. It's just like Kakarotto, his personality I mean. I don't know why I'm so upset, I should consider myself even lucky to be this close to him, even if I don't deserve it. I think about it longer and my conscience says I should take the opportunity as it may be the last time I'm this close to him. Right now, I do not care what happens, if he wakes up or if Trunks walks in, everything can go to hell. I've been denying this for so long and I've come this far, but then again I should wait. It is the smart thing to do. I should be glad that he is not going to depart from this world. I felt him lean in closer to my touch, and for the first time, I smiled, a true smile that would probably never even see broad daylight. I'm not so cold now, am I? I kissed his forehead softly, and buried my head in his locks. Relieved, I felt sleep reach out and grab me in its clutches...  
  
(A/N): Very, very fluffy chapter with a tinge of angst. Vegeta was very OOC. I kinda warned he would be getting this way, but I don't see many people complaining and that's good to know. What will happen the next day? Will Goku wake up first or what? What will they say to each other after six months of dealing with new feelings? Please review so I can update soon. Call me! 


	7. Chapter 7

(A/N): Gosh, I am soooo sorry for the longer than usual wait. I've been sick for most of the week, and having a couple of exams didn't make things better. I hope you guys aren't too mad at me and are still interested in this fic. Please forgive me! If you're still paying attention, thanks and you have reached just about half way through this fic, yep, there's still another eight or so chaps to go. Isn't that something? Well, I'll shut up now and just keep moving right along.  
  
Sorry for the wait, thanks for so many reviews:  
  
Tatoosh: I'm glad you understand. " ...for all we know in the series when he is alone he wears dresses and cries over Chobits..." LMAO!! It could be true. Thank you.  
  
Hecate18: You'll find out. Yep, Goku has to be ok in this fic. Wouldn't really work if he wasn't, now would it?  
  
Lady Sakura-chan: Glad you liked the chapter. Thanks for liking the way I write Veggie in this fic. Maybe I write his part of view better than Goku's because I like him more and pay attention to his character because I love it! I think so too.  
  
SunnyVampireChild2004: Thanks for liking the chapter. Lets see what Vegeta decides to do, I can't really control him, ya know.  
  
Blulily19: I thought it was kinda sweet too. Well, here's the next chapter for ya!  
  
Chizuko-chan: I think its cute too. You'll find out what happens if you read this next chap. Like always, I hope you like it!  
  
Buzz: Hello. I'm glad that you thought this past chapter was good. Yeah, fluffiness rocks! I appreciate you loving the story, even though I didn't expect that type of feeling for my fic. I don't know if its a word, but at least I understand what you're saying... ^_^;  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z/GT. How many times do I have to keep repeating myself? Sheesh. ¬_¬  
  
Save Me From This Pain, Chapter Seven (Goku's POV)  
  
Sunlight hit my eyelids and I srunched my eyebrows in annoyance. I wanted to keep sleeping! I probably was in heaven already because it sure as hell felt like it! I didn't want to open my eyes just yet, can't you go away for a little while, sun? I felt so good...  
  
I was warm, not uncomfortably warm, just a safe kind of warmth. It felt like there was a small weight across the top of my chest, maybe someone or something holding me? I wasn't sure. There was also some small pressure against the top of my head. I purred softly and cuddled closer to the subject. I could stay like this forever. And it smelled so good...  
  
I enjoyed myself a little longer but I finally decided to get up. Softly, I opened my eyes, loosened myself from the light grip, and stared up. Wait, a moment... since when does heaven have a ceiling? I turned my head to the left... And a window? Right, I guess I'm not dead after all, but I didn't fall on a bed, it was grass that was beneath me. Getting accustomed to my surroundings, I picked up a light snore-like sound from my right ear. That wasn't me because I'm awake, and my stomach does not sound like that, or at least I hope not. I finally turned to face the one responsible for making the noise and saw... Vegeta?!  
  
Blinking rapidly, suddenly aware of the position we were in, I blushed. I was sleeping with Vegeta? Was this a dream? Or was I just imagining things? Was this some kind of cruel joke? Maybe, I was finally driven to the point of insanity. Oh well, one way to find out. Grabbing a piece of the skin from the top of my left hand, I pinched it and yelled out loud signaling my pain and that I was obviously not dreaming. Oh shit!  
  
My eyes locked on Vegeta, I prayed to Kami that he wouldn't wake up. Unfortunately, I saw him slowly blink the sleep out of his eyes as he looked at me. With eyes as wide as a fish, he stared in surprise at his vulnerability, he fell out of the wooden chair he sat on.  
  
"Oof!" He scrambled back in his chair and looked away embarrassed. Although there was a LOT of tension here, I just kept imagining his cute little face as he willed away his sleepiness, so kawaii! Finally gaining his composure, he turned back to face me, cheeks tinted with the slight residue of crimson.  
  
"How are you feeling, Kakarotto?" He inquired. Well, if you want to know the truth, pretty damn good while I was in your arms! But I wasn't going to answer that. What do you take me for? An idiot?  
  
"I feel better, Vegeta, much better." Right now, kind of awkward but just a minute ago, that's exactly how I felt with you. "By the way, what happened? How did you know that...that I...?"  
  
"I sensed your ki drop. Even though I want to become stronger than you, and I will, who would prove to be a challenge to me more than you? Seriously, we fellow Saiyans have to look out for one another, right?" He answered, I am so stupid. And here I expected him to tell me that he felt the same way for me as I did for him. He's just looking out for our race, so you can stop thinking that Goku!  
  
"Well, in all sincerity, thank you Vegeta. I can't tell you how much I appreciate it..."  
  
"Cut the crap, Kakarotto. You know you don't have to thank me for anything. Just be greatful that I did it." He snapped back at me, but it wasn't as menancingly as usual. I'm starting to believe that he was scared for a second when I was about to die, there. I can deal with it but now I know that at least, in a way, Vegeta cares for me, even if he won't admit it.  
  
He smirked at me, not harshly, and I would dare say relieved. I smiled back, my signature Son smile plastered on my face. Such a beautiful creature, he was. I sighed internally, if only he knew...  
  
  
  
(A/N): There it is folks! Kind of exciting, ne? I know you guys were desperately waiting for this chappie but I hope I didn't dissapoint you or break your spirit. Remember that I'd never do it intentionally. It's been a rough week, but we always have some of those once in a while, right? Tune in next time and I'll be waiting patiently (or at least try to) for some feedback. Please remember, read and review! Vegeta2J, over and out. 


	8. Chapter 8

(A/N): Damn, this better not become a regular occurence. I'm so sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me lately. I'm always so busy, studies suck! I'd rather read and write fan fics all day (who wouldn't) but until I don't finish and stuff, I really don't have any other choice. Forgive me for being a stupid idiot, and I hope you're still interested and that you still remember about this fic. Maybe, I just need to put my head in the right place and things will work out. Yeah, ok, now I'll shut up.  
  
Please don't kill me, I haven't forgotten (yet, at least):  
  
Tatoosh: I know it might have been too short for your liking.... but now when I type the stuff out, I actually add on to it, so originally, it was even shorter than that. Yeah, this still isn't over by a long shot.  
  
Buzz: Glad you like the fic! I dunno, the idea just popped in my head and poof. Sorry for not updating sooner.  
  
Lady Sakura-chan: Glad you like the scene. Anyway, here's the next chap for ya!  
  
Blulily19: It was sweet but I don't know if it was THAT sweet. Well, here you go.  
  
Tyndale: Thanks for the wonderful compliments. I'm glad you like it. Btw, if you're the same Tyndale that wrote that fic "The Fall of a Mighty Prince" I really love your fic and you are an awesome writer and can't believe you like mine. It's so freaky! If you're not, I feel stupid then. :(  
  
riku-the-dark-angel: I'm so sorry, please don't pull your hair out! Here, I'll paste them back together for you. ^_^;  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z/GT. Well, I better get my butt through college and get a great paying job, if I want to have a chance to even buy a part of it.  
  
Save Me From This Pain, Chapter Eight (Goku's POV)  
  
Well, this is certainly a turn of events. At first, I didn't care if my life ended right there and then when I fainted like a weakling on the grass. I really wanted to die, and would've let it happen if Vegeta didn't come along. I can't believe Vegeta cares about me! Anyway, I shouldn't get carried away, I don't know for sure yet. Well, I would rather have it run deeper, more like love, and desire but for now, I guess this is fine. You can't always get what you want, right? I coughed silently, and blushed for my own stupidity and staring at Vegeta like a mad-Saiyan.  
  
"S-so, Kakarotto, are you hungry by any chance?" he stammered a little, or so I think I heard him doing so.  
  
"Well," my stomach rumbled out loud, signaling the affirmative, "Sure, I guess so."  
  
"Hn, you're still the same old Kakarotto, well I'm going to wash up now, you could go downstairs and wait for me while I finish up here."  
  
You are so wrong, Vegeta. I'm not the same old "Kakarotto" you think you know. I don't eat or train or take care of myself as I used to. Why? Because it doesn't help knowing that I can never have you. You don't even have a clue how much I love you, let alone feel the same way as I. It's ok though, I guess I'd better get used to having you as my best friend. I mean, what else can I ask for? Of course, as I thought this, he had already left from my sight. See what getting distracted so much gets you?  
  
Sighing dejectedly, I stared at the spot he had stood on, just mere moments ago and headed downstairs. I tried not to make much noise as I went down the steps to wake up anybody, namely Trunks but it wouldn't matter much if he actually saw me, I could think of something to make up. What happened last night was the spur of a moment, it was something that didn't happen intentionally, or was planned out earlier and I wasn't about to go on and toexplain anyone what occured. Hell, Vegeta didn't exactly tell me every detail of last night, or why his beautiful body was snuggled against mine... damn, there I go again! But it wasn't everyday you woke up in the Saiyan prince's arms, so I had some right to be shocked, and maybe even brag about it. Well, to myself at least.  
  
I walked slowly to the kitchen, not really with much enthusiasm. I truely WAS hungry, but recently, I began to ignore my stomach's requests. As hard as it was, the depression far outweighed my desire for food. So when I finally reached my destination, I just took a seat at the coffee table, waiting for Vegeta to come make breakfast or lunch, or whatever. Ha, how weird does that sound? While I awaited patiently for his return, Trunks came downstairs, still a little groggy but that cleared up when he saw me from the foot of the stairs. I think he even tripped down the stairs in surprise. Just like his father, trying to play off weakness or, in this case, clumsiness.  
  
"G-Goku? Is that really you?!"  
  
"Yep, this is no mirage, or at least I think so. How are you, Trunks?"  
  
"You ol' comedian, you," he replied while hugging me, " I was wondering how you were, haven't seen you in a long time. I've been real busy lately."  
  
"Sorry I haven't been coming along in a while, you know how I am, get distracted with lots of training and stuff, you know," I replied. If that was called a lie, it would be the biggest understatement of the year.  
  
"I sure do," he said, "So, what made you decide to finally show up?"  
  
"Uhh... well, you see, I guess I haven't had a friendly spar with your father in a long time so that's why I came, and to check up on you guys, ya know?"  
  
"Yeah, seems reasonable," Trunks replied, "Say, how about I get started on breakfast while we wait for my dad?"  
  
"Sure, whatever you want to do is fine with me," I said. Well, you got away without saying the truth, I thought to myself.  
  
I once again went back and started to think about yesterday. I felt so down in the dumps and depressed. I recall walking and falling to the ground and breaking down in tears. Must've collapsed right there. I really owe Vegeta, big time, on that one. And I would gladly pay my dues, if he asked me to be his sex slave, boy would I jump in for the chance right away!  
  
As I smirked a little because of my hentai thoughts, Vegeta came walking down the stairs. So regal, so majestic, so tantalizing, I better had not begun to drool like a starving dog! He glanced my way, recognizing my presence, and Trunks finished putting food to cook, probably left overs from the day before.  
  
"I guess Kakarotto couldn't wait for me to start breakfast," he grunted softly. That's the Vegeta I know!  
  
I looked in his direction and smiled the traditional and ever-famous Son grin while I put my right hand behind my head, scratching it in mock embarrassment. He just shook his head at me.  
  
"No, I offered to start it ahead, and he said it was okay," Trunks replied, "So we could immediately sit down to eat, once it's done that is."  
  
I saw Vegeta's change of attire for the first time. He changed into a white tank top that hid absolutely nothing, if not make his chest and upper body more appealing, and navy blue shorts that showed off his nice legs and fit snuggly around his nice ass. I do believe he's worn them before. To get to touch the smooth globes... I blushed a cherry tomato red and slapped the nagging thought away.  
  
All the while, Trunks kept working on the food and Vegeta had taken a seat across from me. He was looking at me every now and then, trying to say something but managing not to. At least that's what I think was happening. Is he trying to pick a conversation with me?  
  
"Food's done," Trunks informed the beginning of our consumption of body fuel. He set down all the food items, one by one, and sat on Vegeta's right hand side, to my left.  
  
An invisible bell went off, and we began consuming the food. We ate silently, but it was hard to dig in my food and eat it with as much vigor as I used to. I hadn't done it in a long time but I tried to keep my image up. There was no conversation but it wasn't like it was a must or anything, we just don't do that. Various minutes went by and I seemed to barely manage to finish first, Vegeta slightly after, followed by Trunks. Vegeta adorned a very satisfied look on his face and I mean who wouldn't? I don't know if Trunks actually made this, but it was good food.  
  
"Well guys," Trunks broke the silence, "I think I should be heading out to work, call me if you need anything, especially you Goku."  
  
"Alright Trunks," I replied, "Thanks." He answered with a 'no problem' as he quickly adjusted his coat and departed to the office. There was an uneasy silence, I mean it was just bound to happen. I was left all alone with Vegeta, what else would you expect?  
  
  
  
  
  
(A/N): Another chapter down. I hope this is enough to satisfy your hunger for now, I will see to updating much sooner, this week was just a flop. Although I can't promise anything, I'll try my best and you could just threaten me if I don't. Eh, I'm just kidding. Before I go, if there are any Yu-Gi-Oh! yaoi fan fic readers out there, I've been tackling the idea of making a yaoi fic with a Jou x Seto pairing, others probably implied like Yugi x Yami. Nothing angsty, just a romantic, probably slightly humorous hook up. The question is, should I go for it? Or should I drop it? I just don't wanna go out there without knowing that at least someone thinks I should go for it, you know, like some support. Your opinions will be greatly appreciated. I'll love you forever! Until the next chapter... 


	9. Chapter 9

(A/N): Hi once again everyone! I hope you didn't miss me too much. Sorry for the wait, I thought more people would review but I guess not. I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed and gave me their input on the question, and so yes, I've decided to write that Jou x Seto fic. Don't know when it'll be posted but I still have a few ways to go before I do. Maybe by summer vacation (j/k!). Somewhere along the lines of a month or two, before if I'm lucky, I'll let you know. I really appreciate your support!  
  
I am eternally grateful for your reviews:  
  
Tatoosh: Thank you for your response. It's fine if you think people will be interested in my story at least, even if you don't read it. Here's more of this story, it may not be as angsty as the past chapters... ;)  
  
riku-the-dark-angel: I really appreciate it that you tried to help. Here is the next chapter, if you're not insane by now that is. I was just kidding, although sometimes my hair can be stubborn I love it and I know you love yours as well.  
  
Buzz: Thanks for liking the past chappie. Lets see what kind of mischief comes out of these two. Thanks for your support, and I hope you'll enjoy my Yu-Gi-Oh story when it comes out.  
  
suisheu: I don't know, Goku is just too unsure of himself, but it'll change sooner rather than later, you just have to keep waiting to see.  
  
Lady Sakura-chan: Glad you find my chapter awesome! :) I will go for that fic. I think they make a great couple, too. Glad to know that you would read it! I feel so glad.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z/GT. As I walk down the street I think to myself, "Wow, wouldn't it be swell if I owned Dragon Ball Z?" But when I come to the end of the sidewalk, I find out it's just crazy talk.  
  
Save Me From This Pain, Chapter Nine (Vegeta's POV)  
  
As Trunks set out to go to work, I looked at Kakarotto. He looked so kissable, I believe he was deep in thought. Ha! That's a good one! But seriously, he's not as dumb as he seems. Even I know that.  
  
"So Vegeta, what would you like to do now?" he asked me. Had I just spaced off?  
  
"Would you like to spar Kakarotto?" I asked. More like spar in bed. Grrr! I mentally slapped myself.  
  
"You just read my mind! I was thinking the same thing," he answered. Does that mean you want to screw too? Dammit! I have to stop doing that! This will be a great excuse to get my mind off things, or will it?  
  
I stood up from my chair and motioned for him to follow me. He hopped off and walked to the right of me. I think we should head out to the woods somewhere. We left Capsule Corp. and flew to a spot secluded from civilization of course, and now that I think about it, it was near the place I found him at last night.  
  
We stretched out tight muscles, and boy did he have some, for a few minutes to be ready. Taking our stances, we prepared to duel. Suddenly, rushing forward, we began jabbing and kicking at each other. Just for a light warm up, you know? I would say we were about even which was hard for even me to believe. He blocked and dodged some of my hits while I did the same.   
  
This went on for the good part of an hour and now we decided to go Super Saiyan. Licking my lips, I admired him in his Super Saiyan form. He sure looks sexy as a Super Saiyan! Come one now, focus! We battled hard and strong. Sweat and a little blood mingled on our bodies. We kept going up through the levels of Super Saiyan until he reached level three. Of course, I was on level two but I wanted to prove myself. And I did. He was faster and stronger but I think he even smiled at my determination. At one point I attempted to throw a punch to his face. He caught my right hand and I tried to do the same with my left hand. Again, it suffered the same fate. I looked into his eyes, a sort of feral gleam in his eyes, but not dangerous, it just about made some of my regions react in a special way. I mean he did have me pinned against a canyon wall. His body heat and scent were making my senses go all wacky. All too soon, it disappeared from his eyes and he let my hands free.  
  
"Sorry," he mumbled, "I just don't know what happened, I got too caught up in the fight I guess..."  
  
"Kakarotto is finally seeing shades of his Saiyan race," I replied. Especially when he looked like he was about to jump me. Not that I would've minded...  
  
Kakarotto dropped from his Super Saiyan three state back to normal and seeing this, I did the same. He smiled at me, and I felt my knees go weak.  
  
"Hey, why don't we go for a little swim?" he asked, "It'll be great to cool off for a while. What do ya say?"  
  
"Sure, I guess so. Why not?" Yeah, why not? Especially when I need to ease some things down, if you catch my drift. I've been lucky to have him not notice the slight bulge in my blue spandex training suit. You could see even the smallest hint of anything hidden within it.  
  
We walked to a nearby stream Kakarotto must have known about before because all I could stare at was his ass. Hey don't blame me, it wasn't my fault he was leading the way! About several minutes later, we arrived at a clearing, the stream water looked so clean, cool, and inviting.  
  
"Yahoo!" Kakarotto yelled while removing his blue and orange gi and jumping right into the water with a huge splash. I hid my head in embarrassment because of the gigantic blush that must've entered my cheeks at seeing that naked body. Once I shook it off, I searched for him and barely made it to see his head poke out from the water along with his upper body. Wet and delicious...  
  
"Come on Vegeta!" he called out to me, "Get in the water, it feels great!" I bet it does, and I think you would too. Kuso, this is just too much!  
  
"Umm...uhh....in a sec. Kakarotto," I replied, "Would you mind looking the other way, please?" I don't want you to see just how enticing you are yet.  
  
"What?" he asked in surprise. He must've not expected me to be kind of shy with my body, "Alright, I guess..." To me it sounded like he was a bit dissapointed, I couldn't really tell.  
  
I removed my training suit slowly, and shivered slightly at the small blow of the wind on me. I could sense Kakarotto approaching me slowly. Finally though, I stepped in the water and went under all the way and came back up to the surface, hair surprisingly clinging to my back. I opened my eyes and they sparkled in amusement at what they encountered. Kakarotto gaping like a fish, eyes wide like one too.  
  
"Are you trying to imitate a fish, or does my gracefulness astound you?" I asked smirking slightly. I mean come on, it was like an open invitation!  
  
"Umm...ah...ha ha that's really funny Vegeta," he answered nervously," I just didn't think you would join me here." Smooth one, Kakarotto.  
  
"I never pass up great opportunities like this," I added with a hint of gruffness to my voice. I walked closer to him as he huddled back further slightly until we were mere centimeters apart, "Especially when I can do this!" And with that, I grabbed a hairful of his hair and pushed him down under the crystalline water. When he came back up to the surface, he sputtered out water and looked at me with a look of annoyance on his face. Of course it was sort of in amusement, too.  
  
"The Saiyan no Ouji can be a joker too, huh," he said, arms crossed about his chest, kind of in the same way I would react, "I didn't think it was possible."  
  
"Everything's possible when you're me, Kakarotto," I replied, "Even this." I walked quickly and tagged him on the shoulder, my fingertips lingered there far longer than necessary and it took all I had not to purr at the smoothness of his skin. "Tag, you're it!" I swam away as fast as I could to prevent the reversal of the roles.  
  
"Is that so? Well, here I come!" Kakarotto charged towards me like a shark, I dodged the intruding hand coming to slap me on my arm and swam the other way. Sooner rather than later, he finally managed to make me 'it' and I vowed to get him even faster this time. A few hours were spent with this never ending game, and suddenly a loud growl made its escape to our ears. Kakarotto looked at me funny, and laughed when I noticed the growl came from my stomach!  
  
"Oh man," Kakarotto said exasperated, "Now who's the one that's always hungry? Hey, it's no problem, we deserve a good rest now."  
  
"Ha ha, laugh at me while you can baka," I said slightly annoyed by my stomach's reaction, "Let's go back home." He stepped out of the water first and I had a glimpse of the magnificent buttocks. I turned the other way and when he shook away the water like a dog and started getting dressed, I quickly stepped out of the water and put on my favorite blue spandex suit as quickly as Saiyan-ly possible. He looked over to me and I nodded my head signaling that I was finished. And with that, we headed back to Capsule Corporation for some lunch.  
  
(A/N): Isn't it kind of odd how the roles were kind of switched here? I mean, Vegeta was acting a bit childish while Goku acted a little more serious (or maybe not so much), right? I hoped you enjoyed the chapter and I once again appreciate all the lovely reviewers out there. If you're reading this story and are too afraid to reply, hey don't worry about it, I won't bite! Even if you just type, 'Hi' or something I'd still be pleased. Readers are what make the story, ya know. Keep in tune for more information about the release of my Jou x Seto fic. It'll be coming soon, I promise. Thanks once again! Peace ya'll! 


	10. Chapter 10

(A/N): Greetings everyone! I am so sorry that I haven't been able to update for such a long time. School's been a real pain, I have to do about three projects by the end of this quarter and March 6th, I'm taking the National French Exam that is sponsored by the American Association of Teachers of French (AATF). This is my third year taking the test and this year it's level three, I'm in my third year of french. Anyway, that's not really an excuse but I've been a busy bee and sometimes it's hard to keep up with everything you would like to, but to me my education comes first. Thank you for your patience and here is the next chapter for you to enjoy. It might not be as great as the last one but it will keep contributing to the plot.  
  
Wow! Look at all the pretty reviews. Thank you, thank you, thank you for having so many of them for the past chapter. This is the most I've gotten yet! Keep 'em coming!:  
  
riku-the-dark-angel: Yay, I agree! Believe me I WILL keep going. Well, I can't promise you anything but I'm holding off the lemon until Chapter 14, there's still a ways until that but it is closer than you think. Besides, I'm not going to risk posting the whole thing on ff.net. I don't want to get my story deleted.  
  
American Pyscho: I am very glad you loved this chapter. I really liked it, as well. Hey, it could happen. Here's the update just for everyone!  
  
Tatoosh: Yes, I really enjoyed posting the past chapter. I really think Vegeta would look good with a wet pile of hair down his shoulders. Oh well, let me not get distracted just yet!  
  
Maine: Merci, glad you think my fic is good.  
  
Buzz: I totally agree. I also think this is the best chapter yet. I believe Vegeta could have a playful side, if he wanted to show it is another story. Sorry for not updating sooner but nonetheless, here it is!  
  
Chizuko-Chan: Thanks for thinking this was cool. Once again, enjoy the update. :)  
  
BKay: I am very pleased. Thank you for taking the time to read my fic and commenting about it. Here is the next chapter for ya!  
  
Tyndale: I'm very glad I'm impressing you with each chapter. It took me sometime to come up with this story but I think it was ok, for my first posting that is. No problem! I think your story is great and happy to know you adore mine. I will definitely keep the chapters coming.  
  
Lady Sakura-chan: Glad you enjoyed the chapter. Yes, we all know how Vegeta has a lot of self-control, he's probably the one that has the most. I'm very glad you support my cause for posting my Jou x Seto fic later on. I really appreciate and I also do like the other couples you mentioned.  
  
Hecate18: Hey, no problem! I consider myself lucky because you at least had a chance to read it. Happy you think the chap was great. Hope you enjoy this chapter! :)  
  
nadja: I will finish this story. I'm glad you like it very much.  
  
DragonMistress: What's already over? If you mean the story, the answer is no, this story will keep going until the final chapter which is the 15th chapter. If you mean the chapter, sorry, I think it was a good way to end it. I hope you're not too upset. :(  
  
suisheu: Yep, it sure is getting closer! No problem, I took long to update the fic anway. I totally understand, I've been emersed in various school related stuff too, as you can see.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z/GT, but can I have Vegeta? Akira Toriyama: No! Me: (snaps finger) Damn, why can't I always get what I want?! (pouts)  
  
Save Me From This Pain, Chapter Ten (Vegeta's POV)  
  
Flying back home, I realized how much I enjoyed spending time with Kakarotto this past afternoon. It was pure bliss and it is just what I needed. I wouldn't mind spending the rest of my life like this. I came up with a decision, I would invite him to move in with me. Would he even accept? I don't know, I guess it is worth trying.  
  
I stared at his complexion, it was calm and serene. I don't think I've ever seen him that peaceful and believe me, not even as peaceful as after we beat Frieza, Cell, Buu, and those other morons. I smiled dreamily, at least now I know that I'm not the only one that felt good. After all the crap he's done for this planet, he deserves all the happiness known in this universe. And that is a LOT.  
  
He looked my way and after finding out I was staring, he grinned in that cute little way he does sometimes. I turned my head the other way, blushing, but smiled like I never had before. It was so comfortable to be him like this, if I were to die today I would do so in a very glad manner. But before I utter my last breath, I would have to tell him I love him, of course. That wouldn't really be the best thing to happen because I wouldn't get the chance to win his heart. I should at least have to accomplish something, right?  
  
As we entered Capsule Corp. in hunger, I saw Kakarotto land while I did so not too long afterwards. He started walking up to the door when I saw something that didn't seem right. He was kind of wobbling, he seemed to be losing his balance, and fast. He quickly began to fall but it didn't happen. I caught him using as much speed as I could muster. It seemed to be enough, on account that I actually prevented his corpse hitting the stone-tiled walkway.  
  
"Kakarotto? Are you alright?" Boy have I been on the edge for these past couple of days!  
  
"Yeah. I'm just really tired. That's all," he said looking down. Ok, now this sounded strange. Nothing like this have ever occured to him. He's complained of being slightly tired after sparring with me but he has never ever collapsed like that. Finally, something clicked in my head. I remember when I picked him up the other night when his ki was low that he had lost weight. That means he hasn't nourished himself too well. Well, that is about to change from now on. He will never be in this weakened state while I'm around, unless we engage in some sexual activity, if you know what I mean. I shook my head in shame at my own thoughts. This is not the time for that!  
  
"Tired? More like fatigued. I know you haven't been eating all too well, every since I saved you yesterday, I'm not stupid. You need to rest, look at me, you have to take better care of yourself," I said while lifting his chin.  
  
I stared deep into his eyes, those depths that could read right straight into my soul. The same jewels that glimmered in my dreams and threw my conscience right out the window. I pulled his face closer, almost about to kiss him. His soft, pink lips were merely a few inches away from mine. Heck, I could even feel his breath against my face, but I let go and stood up, pulling him up along with me.  
  
"Come on, let us go inside," I muttered. What I found odd about this situation was that I wasn't blushing. Nope, not at all. I guess I did it out of instinct, it almost felt kind of normal, almost. If he would've closed the distance I would've gladly let him kiss me but he probably would've pulled away. It was just wishful thinking, believing he would respond the same way as I. I was such a hopeless dreamer.  
  
Walking into the living room with his looming presence behind me, I turned to him, not quite looking him in the eye quite yet. He suddenly came to a halt, expecting whatever to happen next to take its course.  
  
"Lay down on the couch while I go order some food for us. I'll get you some soup. Is that alright with you?" I inquired.  
  
"Yeah, sure. That's fine. I don't want to eat anything too heavy on my stomach yet," Kakarotto replied while taking his place on the couch.  
  
When I saw that he had made himself comfortable enough I nodded and walked close to the entrance of the kitchen. That is where the telephone was. I picked up the phone and dialed the number to the take-out and delivery place and made the order. I looked at him close his eyes in sleep while I did this. I don't know why I never admitted that I fell head over heels in love with him.  
  
(A/N): Ok, this is it. As you can see, the chap's not too great and too long. At least the good part is coming soon (hint hint: Chapter 14 aka lemon). Next chapter will be better, I hope. Maybe another slow chapter in there and then the best rolls along. I hope you guys keep reading, and remember to review! It's pretty nice to see all your great comments and that's what I love reading. Next chap will take even longer to get posted and I'm really sorry. Next weekend it's my grandma's 70th b-day and the French National Exam. I'm a little nervous about the test but I've always been in the top ten high scorers and hopefully this year won't be too different. Time to study, study, study. As if I hadn't had enough already. ¬_¬ Hope to hear from you soon. Goodbye everybody! 


	11. Chapter 11

(A/N): Howdy everyone! Long time no see, eh? Well, sorry that I took so long, the first time ever, but I did warn you guys about it ahead of time. Yes, I was a busy little bee, and I'm still not a senior yet! Anyway, that's the price you have to pay for being in advanced classes. Enough of my rant, glad that you guys understood and didn't take it to heart. I appreciate your reviews and I hope this chapter is more exciting than the last one. I'll be updating sooner, I hope, without any detours and keep reading your reactions. Once again, thank you for your patience.   
  
****There will be a dream sequence and it will be marked by a row of asterisks****  
  
I'm glad many of you reviewed and gave me courage to continue in all my everyday life things because, I tell you, it's not easy but hopefully it'll pay off in the end:  
  
Buzz: I don't know if I'll call it great. It is strange that he is eating light. I think he would make a great hopeless dreamer, sorry I couldn't update sooner.  
  
Lady Sakura-chan: I know, it was pretty dull of them not to kiss but I guess, they'll make up for it in later chapters. Everyone gets into a weird mood sometimes, its ok. I think that it was sweet too and not in this chapter, but the next you will see what Goku's reaction will be.  
  
kitkat: Wow, you must've been reading a lot! I think it is a good way to portray them both. Yeah, I did have them last Sat. quite successfully but I have to wait a long time for the results. Merci beaucoup!  
  
Hecate18: Aww...sweet love. Goku should feel better by next chap, you'll see. Thank you and I think I did good on the exam, but now I have to wait for several weeks for the result. Darn!  
  
Tatoosh: I know it wasn't my best work, I'm sorry, but I guess it wasn't a total dread. Yeah, that is true.  
  
Zogeta: Yeah, he really can do it. Have more courage! Uh, well not quick but at least I did it! :D  
  
Caith1: Uh, man. They will pretty soon, I promise you. Yeah, I know what you mean...  
  
Kenshin-gotenks: I know the end came too soon, sorry. I'm glad you like my story. :)  
  
riku-the-dark-angel: Thanks for thinking the last chap was ok. I'm glad you understand, and it'll be good, I promise. Sorry for not updating sooner. :(  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z/GT. But I can at least draw Vegeta and make it seem like I really do own him! Vegeta: Baka onna. ¬_¬ Me: :(  
  
Save Me From This Pain, Chapter Eleven (Goku's POV)  
  
My cheeks reddened at the thought. Vegeta seemed to want to kiss me! Or maybe, he didn't. What did it mean? Maybe he was looking at my face to see if he spotted any bruises? I'm so confused.  
  
I decided to relax. Getting worked up right now is not a good idea. Besides, Vegeta was taking care of me. What am I saying? He's just doing this because I don't feel well, that's all. Oh gosh, when is this ever going to end?  
  
I heard the doorbell, now that is good delivery service! I don't think more than an half an hour passed after Vegeta's phone call. An aroma of assorted chinese food hit my nostrils. It just made me want to barf, really, I'm not kidding. Oh well, the soup won't be too hard on my stomach.  
  
Vegeta made his way to where I was and plopped down right next to me with the bag of food. His proximity to my body made me shift uncontrollably. He could easily make me a puddle of nothing just with his scent...  
  
"Kakarotto! Would you keep still? Look, I'm taking the soup out now," Vegeta said, anger was in his voice with a slight hint of amusement.  
  
He handed it to me, along with a spoon and I sipped it contently. Vegeta took out a bottle of water and handed it to me. He then proceeded to start on his food but he turned on the TV first. He flipped through the channels to the news, just to have something to hear over our ravishing. Not that way you perverts!  
  
I finished quickly and stared dumbfoundedly at the news. Boring but I was patient enough to wait until Vegeta finished. He grabbed the trash and took it to the kitchen garbage can and sat next to me once more. He picked up the remote and decided to change it to something else. I was so warm from Vegeta's body heat that it slowly but surely lulled me to sleep and before I knew it, I drifted off.  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
The rays of sunshine streamed from the sky and the wind blew softly. The gentle breeze caressed my unruly locks, and I closed my eyes imagining it was the caress from a certain ouji. A short while after, I opened my eyes and they held a beautiful sight. My Saiyan Prince clad in a linen kilt, his beautiful upper body revealed in all its glory and slightly tanner. Sandals adorned his feet and my eyes followed the trail up his legs. Wait, a second, Vegeta would never wear anything like that! I blinked my eyes in confusion and stared around my setting.  
  
The whole scene was full of desert. Several meters away stood a town, crowded with many people, some quickly making their way into some stand, where merchants sold many things from fruits and vegetables, to donkeys and goats. Women walked with their children, some followed, others were a little stubborn in listening to their parents. At last I looked down at myself and found myself in similar attire to Vegeta. If I didn't know any better, I'd say I were in Egypt. Not only Egypt, but ancient Egypt!  
  
A short chuckle was heard from a few feet away from where I sat, shaded by stones, and found myself staring into the obsidian eyes of that wonderful beauty.  
  
"Kakarotto? What is wrong? I thought for a second that Seth seized your soul," Vegeta said ever so smoothly, in that tone of his.  
  
"Why, no Vegeta, nothing's wrong," I answered, might as well play along with this, right?  
  
"Aren't you going to get a drink, it is very warm and you look parched," he answered.  
  
"Well, now that you put it that way, I really DO feel a little thirsty," I replied, while smiling slightly.  
  
"Here, drink some of this," he handed me his leather-skin water container, and I sipped it quickly but left some for him, in case he was thirsty, ya know.  
  
"Thank you," I voiced my gratefulness, "Here, I left some for you." He grabbed the canteen from my hand, and brushed his fingers along mine. I think he let them linger there further than necessary, but it wasn't like I was complaining. He smiled softly at me, and I felt love radiate from those features...  
  
He sat next to me, the space obviously occupied by him earlier because there was an indent in the sand, and sipped the rest of the water source I left for him. After he was done, he closed the flap and laid it to his other side. Vegeta scooted closer to me and grabbed a lock of hair from my head and twirled it around his forefinger.  
  
"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are, Kakarotto?" He purred and I stared wide-eyed and blushed violently. He was flirting with me, but it wouldn't make sense, earthlings don't really approve of same-sex couples. Oh wait a second, I think I read somewhere in Gohan's history books that it wasn't too strange in ancient Egypt. But what should I do? What should I say? I mean this is a dream come true, but it's a dream, right?  
  
"Vegeta..." I began but was stopped by a finger pressed onto my lips.  
  
"Amazing," Vegeta whispered, and my ever consistent school girl blushing remained. He nuzzled my neck, and I felt tiny prickles of hair tickle me from his chin. Pretty soon, he was kissing his way up my neck and pressed his lips to mine.  
  
I felt his hands caress the nape of my neck and his other arm circle about my waist. His tongue asked for entrance into my mouth and I gladly granted it. The kiss started slowly but soon it turned into a passionate make out. I was pushed softly on my back, at least there was a sheet on the sandy ground to prevent the particles from getting into my hair, as he straddled my waist. I was getting hard pretty quickly, and from the looks of it, Vegeta wasn't faring too well either.  
  
"Geta..." I moaned, after we broke the kiss in order to get oxygen into our lungs. Kami, what a delicacy! My soft plea served to make him probe even further and press his hips harder into mine.  
  
"I love when you call me that, say it again," he demanded, voice full of lust and desire. I obeyed him without thinking about it twice.  
  
"Geta," I hissed as our arousals brushed through our kilts. If this was a freaking dream, it sure as hell felt like it was a real one! He kissed me once again for good measure, and this time, it was far from gentle. Our bodies screamed for the touch, the caress of the other and our minds yelled "Pleasure me, make me yours." After we parted once again, Vegeta looked up and around the area we were hidden and looked back down at me.  
  
"Good, no one can spot us from here, I hope," he said, "I'm going to take you right here, right now." I whimpered in reply and his right hand reached to caress my shaft as he claimed my lips once more. I bit my lip to try and prevent the luxiourious moan about to escape my lips...  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
"Vegeta," I whispered and suddenly opened my eyes. His face was mere inches from mine and my awakening startled him enough to pull back.  
  
"Kakarotto? Are you ok? I was hearing you squirm and throw your head from side to side. It seemed like you were having a nightmare," he answered. Oh how far from the truth you are! On the contrary, I was deriving sweet pleasure from you, or at least about to.....  
  
"Nah, I'm alright now Vegeta," I answered. Damn it, I was still hard, I crossed my legs in embarassment. I stood up from the couch and stretched my limbs, much like a cat would.  
  
"Well, I have to use the bathroom now, I'll be back in a sec." I informed him, before I could make my way upstairs, however, Vegeta no Ouji stopped me and said:  
  
"I have to ask you something important, but I'll wait patiently for you to relieve yourself," he said. Now I was truly perplexed. What would he want to ask me? Wasn't I a dumbass?  
  
"Sure, alright Vegeta," I obliged and hurried my way upstairs. After getting rid of my bodily wastes, I rushed downstairs and found him pacing back and forth nervously, now what was eating him?  
  
"Umm... Kakarotto? I don't know how to put this but... what do you say about moving in with me?"   
  
(A/N): Yay! This chapter is done and I think it was pretty interesting. Oh yeah, about that Egypt dreamscape, I dunno. I've been reading this novel, "River God" by Wilbur Smith, that I need to do a book report on for my World Studies class. My teacher told us we had to read a historic book and this one is fiction, but he said it was good and that I could read it. Anyway, I think so far that it is a great piece and that if you are open-minded, which by reading my fic shows that you sort of are, and are interested in ancient Egypt, you should definitely read it! I recommend it greatly, and no, I'm not done with it yet, I'm about halfway because it is pretty long but its a page-flipper that you won't want to put down, trust me. Well, I hope you thoroughly enjoyed this chapter and keep reviewing in the future. Au revoir et bonne nuit mes amis! 


	12. Chapter 12

(A/N): Hi all my precious readers! Did ya miss me? Probably not, but here I am with the next exciting chapter, the wait wasn't too long this time, I at last have time to breathe. All my big projects for the end of the quarter are basically done and over with so I can pay more attention to finishing this fic. The end is almost here, believe or not, and it has been a great experience, so, enough about me. Let's get on with the story!   
  
Thanks for remaining ever so faithful and always having something interesting to say for my enjoyment, I love you guys!:  
  
Tatoosh: Thank you, I really take them seriously. Glad you liked the chapter. That's why our Vegeta is so smart. He's quiet but very observant.  
  
riku-the-dark-angel: I'm glad that you thought the chapter was good. I have noticed that too and I don't really appreciate that so that is why I try not to take so long to update. See ya! :)  
  
Buzz: Hello, thanks for liking the chappie. I think I did a good job on the dreamscape too, not trying to be cocky, but I am proud of my work. Oh goodie, another person that loves things that have to do with Ancient Egypt, yay! Here's the next chap for ya. ;)  
  
kitkat: Thanks. Well, I am watching it a lot but it is a coincidence that there are Ancient Egyptian twists in that anime series. Hope this was soon enough for you. A bientot!  
  
Lady Sakura-chan: Finally, it was about time! You'll see what Goku says at the very beginning, of course. Well, I think Vegeta meant using the bathroom, only Goku himself knew he was aroused, that's why he tried to cover it up quickly. Sorry for any confusion I might have caused! -.-;  
  
Zogeta: Yes, it is pretty cute. I enjoy writing the Vegeta POV more, just so you know. Well, not this chapter but the next will be in his POV and hopefully you'll really enjoy it. Here is Goku's reaction and I will check out that story. You're welcome!  
  
Hecate-18: I'm glad you really enjoyed the previous chapter. Poor Kakarotto. :( He'll be feeling much better this chap. Hey, he's not as oblivious to the world as one might think. (Neat, I can probably almost guarantee that you'll find it at least remotely interesting. Cool! I haven't ever been there either.) And with this, here is the answer to the grand question.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z/GT, I probably wouldn't handle it too well if I did.   
  
Save Me From This Pain, Chapter Twelve (Goku's POV)  
  
Wow, in all these years, I never expected to have Vegeta asking me to move in with him. Should I accept? Or should I keep hidden from my desires? Do I want to be alone until I die? Will I enjoy living with him even if he doesn't feel what I feel for him?  
  
"Well Vegeta, I'm not sure..." I replied, reluctance clear in my voice.  
  
"Oh come on! The way you're headed will end in your downfall. We could spar nearly everyday if you want," Vegeta pleaded. He really wants me to move in, huh? Well, I'll do it. How can I deny anything to the one I love?  
  
"Alright. It's a good idea, I just need to get some things," I voiced my agreement.  
  
"Well, transport us to your home so we can gather your stuff," Vegeta then said immediately. I turned away from him and couldn't help the smile that came forth. If Vegeta saw my expression, he would've said, 'Kakarotto, stop grinning like a fool.' But I didn't care, I was moving with my ouji and that's all I need in order to win his heart. Or attempt to, at least. A coughing sound came from behind me, and on purpose, no doubt.  
  
"Can we get going already? Or did you change your mind so soon?" Vegeta asked gruffly, but deep down, I knew there was a little concern in that voice.  
  
"Oh sorry," I excused myself while holding my head and grinning in my trademark smile, "Let's get going then shall we?" I held out my hand jokingly, while I pressed two fingers on my forehead to focus on our location. I didn't expect him to grab it, just maybe place his hand on my shoulder or something. Surprisingly, I felt something smooth and warm on my hand; it was the royal prince's right hand. The softness startled a short gasp from me that went unnoticed as we flashed out of sight. At the blink of an eye later, we were inside my bedroom.  
  
For the next 10 to 15 minutes, I racked my brains to decide which things I should take along with me, for now, to Capsule Corp. Quickly, I gathered some clothes and pictures of my family. I dropped all these things in a large bag and decided to leave everything else untouched. Maybe Goten would want to move back in after I tell him about my decision. I took us back to Capsule Corp. and Vegeta lead me to a guest room that would soon become my own. I placed everything on the bed, I would get to that later.  
  
"Well, make yourself at home, Kakarotto. Of course, this is where you will be living from now on and here is your new bedroom," Vegeta just accepted me into his household and I had to hold myself back from breaking into happy tears. I have my own pride too, ya know. There is one thing that I did that I couldn't help doing, however. I rushed towards Vegeta and lifted him off the floor a couple of inches to embrace him warmly in a hug. He stiffened up at first, but he relaxed and I knew that I could probably stay like this forever. His body fit perfectly into my arms, and his skin was very warm. I could've sworn that he pressed closer to my chest, but I wouldn't entirely believe it. Pretty soon though, I knew that I had to let him go.  
  
"How disgustingly sweet, Kakarotto," Vegeta said mockingly, "The big and friendly Kakarotto bear." I just chuckled nervously in reply and blushed slightly. I sat on the bed and I patted down the space on my left. He caught on to the meaning, and plopped down right next to me. We sat for a long time, just looking ahead and reflecting on things. When he was not looking, I stared straight at him and put my right hand atop of his.  
  
"Thank you, Vegeta," I whispered softly, in order to not startle him, "Thank you for allowing me to live with you." He faced me right then and there, a true smile splayed across his lips. He gingerly leaned in towards me, and fondled my left cheek with his left hand. I accepted this gesture with open hands, much like a kitten would, and closed my eyes contentedly. I wasn't ever going to bathe again after this! Well, maybe that's not true. I don't want to stink like a garbage can in Vegeta's home, that wouldn't be very professional. Oh well, I'll save these clothes somewhere and guard them against destruction, I guess.  
  
When I opened my eyes, Vegeta's lips were readily approaching mine and I smiled widely in victory before he could plant them upon mine. Unfortunately, a certain lavender-haired prince's voice rang out from the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Father! Goku! I'm home," that's right, you guessed it, it was Trunks. Vegeta jumped back quickly in a small state of regret, and left the dormitory to go downstairs. Once I picked up his footsteps nowhere on this floor, I began unpacking all of my things from the bag I used to store my personal belongings. I guessed that he was probably going to talk to him about important matters. I sighed as I stored articles of clothing into the drawers. Slowly, a solitary tear made its way down my face and fell from my chin on to a small framed photo that I held between my fingers. It was a picture taken by Bulma years ago at a picnic where the whole gang was invited. I had my arm slung around Vegeta's shoulder, holding up the victory sign. Vegeta had the traditional smirk on his features, but it wasn't as menancing as usual. I wiped the remaining trail of the tear that spilled with the tip of my thumb. Well, I got half of what I wanted, right? Then why isn't it enough?  
  
(A/N): Phew! And it is done. Why do those two knuckle heads play so hard to get? I hope you enjoy this chapter greatly and review for me please. As always, I love reading your comments, opinions, and views or anything you might want to say about my fic. Want to flame? Go ahead! It just feeds my review alter-ego monster who just can't get enough. You wouldn't want him to go on hungry now, would you? If you give him food, he won't hurt anyone but I don't think there will ever be an instance for that to occur. Happy beginning of spring and I'll see you soon with the next installment. Konbanwa! 


	13. Chapter 13

(A/N): Greetings everyone! How are you all doing? I'm fine, just trying to keep things straight, ya know? Sorry it didn't come a little sooner but I'm not too late, I guess. I can't believe school is almost over! Just about 40 days left. Ok, that's enough about school, let's talk about the fic. The end is fast approaching and this chapter isn't going to be too great. The next will probably be 100+ times better than this one. This is sort of one of those chapters that you're like, ok get it over with, but it still adds on, mostly humor believe it or not. It deserves it though, I'll tell ya that. Well, on with the story then!   
  
Much appreciation for those who always review this fic and give me enough encouragement to keep going on. Thanks a bunch, you guys are great!:  
  
riku-the-dark-angel: Really? Cool. I'm glad you think so, sometimes I just need to give myself a pat in the back and relax. And here is the next chapter you've been waiting for. :)  
  
Lady Sakura-chan: Why is Trunks always interrupting when something very intense is always happening? Let us learn a little about how his life is going on, shall we? Oh I see, I know that that existed and that was what I intended, for it to be funny.  
  
Hecate18: Yes, another update! Of course he wouldn't say no to Veggie-chan. Yes, so many sweet parts. Heh, that happens to me sometimes, except the thing about the men in white coats, eh heh. Who wouldn't want more? Thanks and here is another chap.  
  
Buzz: Hello! I'm glad you're happy, it's a good thing to always have a positive view on things. Thanks for liking the chapter. Why is Trunks spoiling all these moments? Here is your update.  
  
Macha: Thank you so much for liking my fic. I will keep going, although the end is near unfortunately. :(  
  
Tatoosh: Yep, everyone is mad at Trunks. He's a little knuckle head, just like his daddy in some cases. Nope, and in the near future I see a lot of happiness for Goku.  
  
Kenshin-gotenks: Yeah, it is rather deep. Did you manage to read it non-stop? One update, coming up! :)  
  
can i get a: Well, I'm really glad you love the story. Here is the next chapter, don't burst just yet. They will confess eventually, you'll see. Thanks!  
  
Tyndale: I'm really glad that you got a chance to review for this time. Gosh, you flatter me with so many compliments. -^^- I always love your comments and you encourage me greatly, as well as all the other reviewers. Well, I will keep living up to those expectations and continuing to add those chapters. Thank you ever so much.   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z/GT. How many times have I gone over this, huh? Just get it through your thick skulls!  
  
Save Me From This Pain, Chapter Thirteen (Vegeta's POV)  
  
I headed downstairs to escape the oddness of the situation. I wanted Kakrotto so much that I did not trust myself around him. When he agreed to move in, I wanted to glomp him, and it took all my self-control not to do so. Maybe Trunks will distract me from all of this. I spotted him taking off his suit.  
  
"Father? Where is Goku?" he asked me. Well, how about dad, how are you? It's okay, I don't expect him to ask because I'd probably just snap right back at him.  
  
"He's upstairs putting his clothes and stuff away," I answered, my voice dripping with that old confidence and smoothness that I used to have when I was younger. He won't expect anything strange to have happened.  
  
"What? Is he staying over tonight?" he asked surprised. I don't think he would expect me to invite Kakarotto, the third-class buffoon, over. But guess what? He is neither buffoon, nor am I so cowardly to not invite him to stay with us. Even though he's capable of probably inviting himself, I thought with a snicker.  
  
"Well, not really," I said, "More like permanently." Trunks' jaw just about dropped far enough to hit the floor. I was serious on the outisde but very amused on the inside, I'll admit. There's no greater satisfaction than that of surprising someone. Suddenly though, his facial expression drastically changed, and I suddenly thought that the tables were turned against me at that exact moment.  
  
"Oh," he grinned, "So you told him about how you feel? How much you want to kiss him, lick his body from head to toe, how much you want to suck..."  
  
"Whoa! Hold it right there! How do you know that I like Kakarotto? How do you know so much about pleasuring another man?" I inquired blushing. I have no fucking idea where the hell that came from. I definitely have to be more careful about revealing through hints how I feel about him. This is getting way out of proportion.  
  
"Well, because I do pleasure another man," he said, like it was nothing I would freak out about. Wait a minute, what? His mate is another male? How the heck...?  
  
"Huh? Who is this 'man,' hopefully not some weakling baka human..." I almost prayed to Kami that my son hadn't chosen some stupid and weak human.  
  
"No, you're wrong, actually. Its more along the lines of, 'Kakarotto's youngest brat,' as you would put it." Ha, I should've seen that one coming. They're around each other so much, you'd think they were married or something.  
  
"Well, I gotta go call Goten right now. Bye!" He walked to the living room phone and called him. I didn't really hear his conversation, I don't even want to know what obscenities they were communicating to each other through the phone. A few minutes later, he changed his clothes and took off to the skies to visit his mate. I'm actually pretty happy that they're together. Come on, the son of Vegeta no Ouji and the son of Goku, the strongest warrior in the whole universe. Probably a match made in heaven but sadly, I'm not so sure if that is the case with Kakarotto and myself. Speaking about him, I better get my ass upstairs, I don't want him to get the idea that I was messing around with him.  
  
As I walked upstairs, I cleared my mind of all thoughts and relaxed. I'd have to be rid of everything when I confront Kakarotto. Slowly and cautiously, I walked towards the door of his new room. I peeked in, trying to be as unnoticeable as possible. My heart nearly dropped at what I saw. Kakarotto was sitting on the edge of the bed, hands in his lap, the wild strands of his hair covering his face. From where I stood, I heard him sigh every now and then. I mentally kicked myself for probably being the cause of his suffering. Shyly, I entered the room and made my way towards him. At his side, I kneeled down and placed a hand on his knee.  
  
"Ka-Kakarotto? Is something wrong?" I asked and there was no mistaking the worry in my voice. I hoped to Kami that I didn't do someting too utterably stupid to have him like this. He raised his head and stared at me with that fake grin that could never fool me.  
  
"Nothing's wrong, Vegeta. Everything is fine, I was just thinking about stuff, that's all." For a minute, I almost believed him, but he can't really fool me and he knows it. I can't really make him tell me what is bothering him but for the time being, I play along. He'll learn to trust me more than he already does and maybe, hopefully eventually, the case might be that it could even turn to love.  
  
"Well," I replied, unsure of what I should say next, "Remember Kakarotto, I'm always here for you, ok? You can tell me everything, I won't be bothered, I promise." While I said this, I hugged him close to my chest and softly stroked his strong back. For a few seconds more, I held the embrace and disentangled myself but not before he returned the gesture. When I escaped the powerful and smooth arms, I smiled down at him and told him that I was going to get a beverage and asked if he wanted one. He answered in the negative, but thanked me anyway. I patted his knee once again and left the dormitory.  
  
Outside the confines of the room and slammed my back into the wall and stared into the ceiling. I held my head with my hands and ran a few fingers through my head. I closed my eyes and a single thought ran through my head:  
  
'Is this all worth it, am I going to get what I want and will he ever love me?'  
  
(A/N): And there it is my friends. Again, not the greatest chapter or longest but it goes with what is going on. It is finally time for those that have waited oh so tortously long, the long awaited lemon! W00t! Oh yeah! Anyways, before you start celebrating and I post the next chapter is the situation if you want the lemon, because I won't be posting that part on ff.net, is your request to e-mail it individually. I haven't posted it anywhere else and that is why I need to do it this way. I promise, mark my words, not to use them for any other purpose, unless you want me to communicate with you, that is. It is very disrespectful to do so and I won't break my promise. As always, review, review, review and tell me if you want the whole lemon sent to you in that your reply. See ya again soon! 


	14. Chapter 14

(A/N): Hi, I've woken up from a great slumber. Well, too much stuff going on with school and getting ready to go to college, etc. I'm going to post the lemon directly here since there is an M section. The rest of this is old stuff I'll leave like that. Thanks once again for reading the story! 

Wow, you guys are the best in the world. So many reviews this chapter, especially asking for the lemon. And guess what? I'm at 100 reviews, so this is my 100 review celebration! W00t! Vegeta and Goku plushies for Dianna, my 100th reviewer! Ah what the hey, everyone else gets a plushie too:

riku-the-dark-angel: catches her breath No problem. Ok, I'll get to it. Sure, I have MSN Messenger and AIM. My e-mail is and my AIM screename is Yari2J.

Tatoosh: Thank you. I think its something nice to do for once.

Zogeta: I'm glad to have all these people patiently waiting for me to update and compliment me on a job well done. Fortunately, all it ends here in this chapter (not the entire fic, just their confusion).

Purple-Moonlight: I'm very pleased that you like the story. And I will e-mail that lemon.

Foria: Hello. Don't worry, I'll send you the lemon.

demokat: Ok, one lemon coming up! Thanks for liking the story. Later.

Bkay: Well, if you say so. Let me write that order down! Thank you very much!

vejgeta9: Ok, I'll get that out. I'm glad you feel that way. blushes Is there such a thing as compliment overload?

zackman: Yes, I agree with you very much.

a person: Ok, I'm getting there! Thanks for liking my fic.

Kenshin-gotenks: Thanks for liking the past chapter. Wow, you're just saying that. No problem. Me like long reviews. Yep, ok!

Hecate18: Thanks for loving the chapter! Ok, I'll e-mail you the lemon alright. Well, wait no longer until it gets into your mailbox then.

kitkat: It's ok, better late than never, ne? Well, I'll get to sending you the lemon then, here goes.

can i get a: Yes, let's bring it!

Buzz: Thanks for liking the chapter. Yes, it was rather funny. I agree, they're probably my 3rd fav. couple. Ok, I'll get that right out to ya.

the-only-sabi-san: Oh well, I don't blame you, there are many talented writers and fics out here. Thanks for liking the story so far. And here is the update. :)

TheTrueSilver: Ok ok, its here.

Dianna: Glad you love my story! Really? Wow, I'm glad. Here is the lemon for you. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z/GT. Well, at least it is in good hands, right? It's a great anime show.

Save Me From This Pain, Chapter Fourteen (Vegeta's POV)

It had been around two months ever since Kakarotto moved in. I still hadn't admitted anything to him yet. When he saw that Goten and Trunks were together, he seemed to have known it all along. Oh well, maybe he wouldn't be completely disgusted when I tell him about my feelings. Yes, you heard right, I've decided to tell him tonight.

I had been thinking it over carefully and I might as well get it over with within this lifetime. Maybe he won't feel the same way, but I at least would tell him and now it would be a great relief to have it out of my chest. I couldn't bear to live the rest of my life like this, with this hidden emotion locked deep inside of me. Why would I want to give myself an even bigger burden than the ones that exist within me already?

After taking care of the dishes, Kakarotto and I decided to sit down and rest for a while. We walked into the living room and I set the fireplace to warm us, it was kind of cold, after all. I lounged for a while and I closed my eyes to rest for a bit. I made sure I wasn't liable to fall asleep, that wouldn't be such a great idea right now.

We sat side by side, it was not uncomfortable to be this close anymore. Maybe he did it because of a growing great friendship? I was not sure. Well, it was now time to face the music.

"Kakarotto," I called his name softly.

"Yeah, 'Geta?" It was my new nickname, I thought it was kind of cute.

"What do you feel towards me?" I really needed to know before I said anything.

"What?" he answered surprised, "You must know Vegeta, haven't I showed it to you?"

"Well," I answered surprised, "Friendship, companionship, and respect, right?"

"You're right. Now that we're on it, what do you feel for me?" Well, here goes.

"Kakarotto, what I'm going to tell you right now might anger you. If you don't want to live here any longer, I'll understand. For a few years now, I've come to a startling realization. Not only do I consider you my best friend and someone I can trust but I...I also love you," I looked up at him, no reaction whatsoever in his eyes.

"You can hit me if it would make you feel better." Instead of receiving a punch, kick, or slap, what I received was a finger silencing me, two hands holding my head and a pair of lips pressing themselves against mine.

Those glorious lips of his, the soft feather-like touch of his, and the warmth radiating off of his body made me think for a second that this was not true. When I opened my eyes, it was Kakarotto doing this, my Kakarotto. It wasn't enough though, I had to feel him even more for it to be true. I brought my arms about his waist as our tongues indulged in a duel for dominance, neither eager to admit defeat. Kami-sama, how long had I longed for this! And now it was an unbelievable reality. Breaking the kiss and panting for air, we looked into each other's eyes, filled with passion, desire, and lust...

"I love you Ouji-sama," he said, breathless as I after our kiss, "Love me Ouji-sama, please save me from this pain..." And of course, I obliged. I would save him from the pain of loneliness, restlessness, and longing.

I motioned for him to get off the couch. He looked at me with a puzzled face for a moment but I grinned. He then smirked right back at me. I pushed him to the floor and made sure he landed safely. Of course, it wouldn't really hurt either way. Maybe it was too sudden, but we have waited too long for this to happen. Love in front of the fire seemed very romantic.

After that, I playfully climbed atop his scrumptous body. I claimed his lips and grinded my hips against his, letting him feel my state of excitement. Kakarotto gasped into our kiss while I smirked. Reluctantly, I stopped kissing him and fumbled with his gi top, trying to get it off, managing to do so after a few seconds. I stroked his left breast and nipple, earning a moan from his lips. I got a feel of his upper body, so powerful yet so smooth...

"Mmm...Vegeta," he purred, "That feels so good." At least I was doing a good job in pleasuring him. Gods, how I wanted this man, and now I could not control myself any longer.

I removed his blue sash and removed his pants. Kakarotto was exactly how I visualized him; hot, hard, and panting. The perfect wet dream was this. Did I dare venture any further? Yes, I would. His boxers were removed from my line of sight, and his arousal prodded my stomach. I caressed the tip with my index finger, trigerring a sigh of pleasure from him and the raising of his hips into my hand.

"Vegeta," he whined, "Its not fair for me to be naked and you fully clothed." I had forgotten about that.

I literally ripped my clothes off and finally laid naked on top of him. As the heads of our arousals touched each other, we both moaned at the feeling of flesh on flesh. When we kissed once more, we grinded our hips against each other and Kakarotto caressed my back with his hands which eventually made their way down to my buttocks.

"Mmm...Kakarotto," I murmured. Kami, this is the best thing that's ever happened in my life, and I'm not scared to admit it. The satisfaction of this is almost equal to that of the pleasure coursing through my veins right now. Now that I think about it, maybe going through all of this was worth it. Making love with him now seems all the sweeter.

I chose not to waste anymore time. I placed two fingers to Kakarotto's lips and he took them in his mouth, sucking glently, much like he would do to another part of my anatomy. When I felt satisfied that my fingers were wet enough, I slowly entered a digit in his entrance. I caressed his cheek when I saw his face striken with pain on his boyish features.

"Shh...it'll get better," I whispered lovingly, "It'll get better, I promise." I added another finger and stretched him as much as I could. He nodded, with cheeks flushed and half-lidded eyes, signaling that he was ready. I slowly entered him and gritted my teeth at the tightness. He screamed in pain and pleasure when I did this. Slowly, I rocked my hips and we both groaned at the feeling as we picked up the pace. Soon enough, he was rocking right back at me, obviously I found his pleasure spot as his grunts and moans turned into hard panting. I took his erection in my hands and pumped it to the rhythm of our love-making.

"Vegeta, aishiteru!" was what Kakarotto yelled aloud as he spilled his relief in my hand. He slumped slightly and tried to regain his breath. Pretty soon, it was my turn.

"Aishiteru, Kakarotto!" I spilled into him body and at that moment, every bone and every fiber of my being came to a halt and I fell on top of him, our sweat mingling. After a few minutes, I pulled out of him and caressed his shoulder.

"Kakarotto, that was amazing," I said exasperated.

"I agree, koibito," was his reply. Tears came to my eyes and I willed them away. Kakarotto saw this, and his face was taken over by an expression of concern.

"Vegeta, why are you crying? What's wrong?" Gosh, I have become such a sentimental fool.

"It is nothing, Kakarotto. I'm just extremely happy," I replied.

"My ouji," he sighed, as he buried his head in my tresses, "I feel the same way." I lifted myself from the carpeted floor and earned a frown. I motioned for him to wait and walked to the closet. I pulled out a simple white linen blanket and laid right back down on the carpet right next to him. I covered both of our naked bodies and nuzzled his neck. Kakarotto purred softly and we kissed once more. We kissed for the last time that night and succumbed to sleep.

(Normal POV)

Both Saiyans laid as naked as day in front of the fireplace. The roar of the fire had lowered down and they slept in each other's arms. How long had it taken them to finally admit their feelings to each other? How stubborn and proud is this Saiyan race!

The fireplace was only lit now by a small flame, signifying the end of a period of loneliness and the beginning of a new life of love in the future of the warriors Vegeta and Goku. Although many things had happened, there was no greater bliss than finally being with the one you have loved so much as they loved each other.

Suddenly, two figures suddenly appeared. Trunks and Goten came into the living room and spotted their fathers as naked as day. They came up with one conclusion. They finally hooked up!

"Look Trunks, I almost can't believe they finally told each other!" Goten whispered excitedly.

"I knew it was just a matter of time. And boy, it's about time. They really do deserve each other," Trunks said.

Unbeknownst to their parents, they started to make-out while their parents slept. Soon, they parted in the need of air and departed to Trunks' room. There, only the imagination can tell all the things that occured in the lavender-haired prince's room.

(A/N): I won't write again, but please refer to the first A/N before the beginning of the story.


	15. Chapter 15

(A/N): Hi, here is the second lemon that I decided to post in it's entirety for the sake of not having to e-mail anyone anymore. Aren't y'all happy? Well, enjoy. Once again, old stuff down there that I'd like to leave up. Thanks, and happy reading!

PS: Sorry I took such a loooooong time to update. Yes, I had writer's block, (yes, no lie) but thanks to Dianna and riku-the-dark-angel I managed to get my inspiration back. I love you guys so much! I am now eternally grateful!

Thanks everybody, I hope you really enjoyed my fic and check out others I may do in the near future:

Tatoosh: Glad you liked the chapter. I think I sent it, and I hoped you enjoyed it. If I didn't send it, let me know.

Midnight-flame-Princess: I'm happy you enjoyed the chapter. I sent it, and if I didn't, let me know.

Lady Sakura-chan: I thought so too. I'm glad they are together as well. I did that purposely. I sent it, I think, if you didn't receive it, let me know. I will send you Chapter 15's double lemon too.

Crazeh: Thank you for thinking it was a nice chapter. I sent the lemon, I hope you received it.

Purple-Moonlight: Ok! I'll send it to you.

BlackDragonFury: Howdy! It's ok, at least you still remember my fic. Thank you, I'm glad you love my fic. Here's the update for ya!

Dianna: I hope you enjoy your plushies! Don't worry, you deserve it. Finally the two knuckle heads are together. Thank you very very much, and I'll get that lemon out to you. Enjoy!

Buzz: Oh, thank you. bows I'll e-mail the lemon to you right away!

Crazeh: It's ok. Well all mess up sometimes.

the-only-sabi-san: Yes, there is more. And this is probably my longest chapter to date. With the lemon, its even longer, and I'll send it right to you.

Kenshin-gotenks: Ok, I'll send it to you right away. Thanks for liking my fic.

kagome69: Thank you for loving the fic. I believe I sent Chapter 14's lemon, if I didn't let me know. I'll send you Chapter 15's then. You're welcome.

SouriMaxwellYuy068: I'm glad you love my story. If I didn't send you last chapter's lemon, let me know. I'll send you this chapter then. Bye!

Vegeta2J: Howdy right back at ya! Well, that's the last time I ever review to myself. I'm so goofy!

kagome69: I didn't finish the story yet. Sorry that I kept you waiting for so long. slaps self At least I finally finished it.

MonkeyGurL: Ok, I believe I sent it. If I didn't, let me know. I'll send you this chapter's lemon then. I know you won't mind. ;)

KitsuneSkye203: Ok, once again, I think I sent it, I'm not sure. Tell me if I didn't. I'm glad you like my story and I'll get this lemon out to ya. Thanks!

orunominagui a.k.a. kitkat: Hi! No problem, I know how much of a pain exams are. I'm glad you enjoyed the lemon, no, I don't think you're an SOB. It was very thoughtful of you to still remember. I'll send you this lemon, and thanks for being a devoted reviewer!

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z/GT. Hey, I don't own it but I think I can manage, right? crickets chirp ;; Ok, forget it.

This, ---------------------------------------------------------- means change in scenery, time, etc.

Save Me From This Pain, Chapter Fifteen (Normal POV)

The sunlight streamed into the room, rousing one of the Saiyans from their slumber. The first to awake was the Saiyan no Ouji. He willed away the remnants of fatigue that he had throughout his body and turned to face his new lover and mate. He smiled as he thought of his Kakarotto, the admittance of their love for each other and, eventually, their love making. The whole experience was surreal in Vegeta's opinion. For him, it was still a bit hard to believe that it all happened in a span of a few hours the night before, but he still felt the excitement and fullness of being loved and being with his loved one beating within his heart.

He smiled and caressed the shoulder of his lover. Goku stirred slightly but seemed to dismiss it as he kept on sleeping. 'Its ok, I'll let him sleep, for now,' Vegeta though mischievously. He headed downstairs and began to make breakfast for Goku and himself. He rubbed his arms already feeling the coolness without Goku's warm touch.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Goku woke up to the most pleasant smell. Before opening his eyes, though, he took a little time to enjoy the moment. He sniffed the air around him once. For one thing, it smelled like morning. Again, a sniff. He could smell breakfast. At last, he sniffed for a third time. With a low purr, he caught a whiff of his mate's scent. And it was close, very very close. As soon as he opened his eyes, they were closed again when Vegeta started kissing him. His masterful tongue, stroking Goku's inner core, melting him into a puddle of jello in a span of a few seconds.

"Good morning, Kakarotto," Vegeta mumbled huskily, as he nipped and licked his mate's nose.

"Yeah, a rather splendid morning indeed..." Goku replied, tilting his neck, giving Vegeta access to the corded muscles. He looked deeply into the ebony eyes and rubbed his nose against the Earth-raised Saiyan's nose.

"Feeling sore?" Vegeta asked, much to Goku's surprise, "I didn't hurt you too much, did I?"

"Well," Goku replied, "I do feel a little sore, but that's just a minor detail. Say, what's for breakfast?" At this, Goku's mouth dripped with drool.

"Hey, watch where you drool!" Vegeta yelled, "If you want to eat, you're going to have to clean yourself up first!"

"But 'Geta..." Goku voiced complaint but agreed to the demand, "Alright, I'll go wash up." He hopped out of bed and right into the bathroom, allowing his prince a glimpse of the perfectly curved buttocks. Now it was Vegeta's turn to drool at the sight.

'No, I am not catching that fool's customs,' Vegeta thought to himself, 'I am not turning into an Earthling baka, it's impossible.' (A/N: Who's he kidding?)

Moments later, he returned in light clothing, refreshed and cool. He sat next to Vegeta, who was currently digging into his breakfast. Apparently, he hadn't realized Goku was there at all! He suddenly strived to get his attention.

"Hey! I thought you were gonna wait for me," Goku asked, "What happened?"

"My stomach happened, that's what," Vegeta replied, "Anyway, you should've gotten up earlier, sleepyhead. Here have some food." He handed over Goku a plate with his breakfast. There was bacon, sausage, scrambled eggs, and hash browns. A typical American breakfast. (A/N: Dammit! I'm getting hungry now!) As a dessert, there were some bright red strawberries with a handful dollop of whipped cream on the side. As he digged into the main course, different types of hentai thoughts crossed his mind at what he could do with the dessert dish...

"Herm-f, t-fis is-f pri-thy gh-oofd," Goku said. (A/N: He said, "Hey, this is pretty good!" if you didn't quite understand. )

"Kakarotto! Do not speak with food in your mouth!" Vegeta scolded him. After he swallowed the food he was chewing, Goku answered with a "Yes sir," and kept on eating silently.

"Baka," the Saiyan prince said under his breath, though this insult held no contempt whatsoever. As Goku finished up his meal, Vegeta went straight to the strawberries and cream. 'Time to work your magic, Vegeta-sama,' he thought to himself. He waited until the perfect time to execute the attack. At the instant Goku finished and looked in Vegeta's direction, the plan was set in motion.

Taking a strawberry and dipping it in the whipped cream, Vegeta brought the piece of fruit to his lips, covering his lips with the sweet dessert. Goku watched on in stunned silence so he went on. He licked off the rest that remained on the strawberry, followed by a lick to his own lips. Now, he had gained his full attention. Goku's eyes never left his mouth. He gently bit on the fruit, the juices tantalizing his taste buds. He continued the procedure, checking every now and then on Goku's reaction. First, he had blushed like a schoolgirl, next he started to move closer and closer to his prince, and finally, his deep intakes of breath could be heard. Vegeta smirked, having completed his goal.

"Want some, Kakarotto?" Vegeta asked after downing another strawberry. The younger Saiyan stationed himself in front of the older prince and attacked his lips with a ferocity seemed to be held dormant for many years.

"Kami, Vegeta," Goku whispered into Vegeta's ear after tasting his strawberry-flavored mouth, "you don't know how much you excited me with that little display." Vegeta's eyes widened, seeing Goku in a whole different light. It creeped him out a little bit, but it mostly turned him on. (A/N: Wow, kinky.) He grabbed Vegeta's jaw and forced his tongue in Vegeta's mouth. He kissed him back with equal ferocity, one that could rival Goku's own, but not in this case.

After the lusty make-out, Goku patted Vegeta's cheek and stood up from the bed. "Let's spar," he announced.

"Uh...ok," Vegeta agreed, somehow this wasn't how he wanted this little episode to end...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside the gravity room, Goku and Vegeta stood facing each other, dressed in their regular training outfits: Goku in his blue and orange gi, and Vegeta in the customary navy blue spandex. The gravitational gorce was set to 200 times Earth's gravity. It was considered a nice place to start for a warm-up. They both performed their own unique set of stretching routines to let loose the confines of stiff muscle. Soon, both warriors looked up at each other.

"Ready, Kakarotto?" Vegeta asked, smugly. Goku's reaction consisted of a rivaling smirk and an answer to the posed question.

"Oh," he answered, "I'm ready, Vegeta, but just how ready are you?"

"Hmph!" Vegeta breathed, "What kind of question is that?"

"Whatever you make it out to be, koi," Goku answered simply. At that point, Vegeta had no idea what the hell was going on and knew that there was something fishy about Goku's character. He decided to pay no mind to it.

Vegeta charged towards Goku, flying at an incredible speed to attack. Goku managed to catch his fist with his own right hand. Vegeta growled in frustration as the younger Saiyan locked his elbow behind his back. He tried as much as he could to escape the hold, but it was all futile. Suddenly, Goku pressed his body against his and started licking the Saiyan prince's neck. In the time of every sweep of his tongue, Vegeta could feel the man's hardness pressing against his back. He was excited at this display, to say the least. Vegeta leaned in closer and pinched Goku's left buttock and he yelped in pain, letting him go in the process.

"Hey!" Goku exclaimed, "What was that for!"

"I thought you said you wanted to spar, Kakarotto," Vegeta replied, "not hump me." Goku blinked and held his head.

"So, what do you say we ditch this place" Goku inquired, "and go do 'other' stuff?"

"Hmm..." Vegeta thought aloud, "I don't know, I mean we could but that would be wasting valuable training time."

"Can't you see I'm aching for you?" he said, and suddenly, Goku ripped off his whole entire gi, just remaining with his underwear on.

"Well," Vegeta now said, "can't deny that. Let's go!" Vegeta ran out of the gravity chamber, right past the dynamic duo of Goten and Trunks having a late breakfast left there by Vegeta. Goku ran out and chased him, not bashful about his current state of dress (or undress, as it seems). Trunks was stupified, while Goten blushed a bright red and held his head in his hands.

"I can't believe I'm related to him," Goten said, "He's not ashamed of anything!"

"He's not the only person I know that's like that," Trunks replied, "You would do the same thing, and you know it."

"I would not!" Goten argued.

"You would too!" Trunks defended.

"Would not!"

"Would too!"

Vegeta, after running to the biggest shower in the house, was lightly covered in a sheen of sweat. Goku arrived a second later, not being too far behind him. Inside the bathroom, Vegeta motioned with his finger for his lover to enter. Goku followed mesmerized. They passionately kissed oneanother, caressing each other's body, teasing until one would give. In order to bring oxygen back into his lungs, Vegeta was the one who broke the kiss and turned on the shower, adjusting the temperature to a comfortable level. When it reached the point, Vegeta removed his clothes and stepped in.

"Aren't you going to join me?" Vegeta asked, "Or are you just going to stand there?" Goku removed the last article of clothing left on his body and jumped into the shower. His hair instantly went down his shoulders, and Goku's eyes twinkled in admiration.

"You're so sexy, Vegeta," Goku said huskily, "You make me whimper in need."

"You don't think I feel the same way?" Vegeta inquired, "I'm not the only sexy Saiyan here..." He kissed Goku once more, their tongues teasing and tangling with each other. An erection pressed against Vegeta's sculpted stomach.

"Aroused, are we?" he asked, acting like he did not know what was happening. He grabbed hold of it, and stroked, hearing the moans of pleasure escaping Goku's lips. Goku rocked faster, trying to seek relief from the present hardened state he was in.

"Ah ah ah," Vegeta teased, "we don't want it to end this way, do we? Patience my dear Kakarotto, patience."

"I want you, Vegeta-sama," Goku sighed, "I don't know how much longer I can hold out."

"That's all you had to say. If you want me so bad, you can have me."

"What? Are you saying I can...?"

"Yes, you can take me, don't you think I want you too? You can have me as long as I can have you." As proof, Vegeta pumped his hips to Goku's showing his similar state. Goku smiled and lifted Vegeta's body, while he in return circled his legs around the Earth-raised warrior's hips, his back against the tiled wall.

"Just please, be gentle," Vegeta silently commanded.

"I will, just as you were with me last night, my love."

As the showerhead poured water atop their bodies, Goku slowly penetrated Vegeta. He hissed slightly, but Goku shushed him, and whispered words of love into his ear. A short while later, Goku was still, still allowing Vegeta to adjust. Vegeta had for a while stopped voicing his complaint and got bored so he pushed down with his hips. Goku's head tilted back in pleasure.

"I had to do something, you were just standing there," Vegeta explained the reason for his action.

"Well, I thought you were still adjusting," Goku replied, after regaining his composure a bit.

"Now you know I wasn't."

Goku thrusted inside the prince's searing heat, a drop of sweat or water, rolling down the right side of his face. Vegeta rolled his head back, apparently Goku had found his sweet spot. Soon afterwards, the rhythm became increasingly erratic, both Saiyans yearning for the point of release. There was nothing like the consummation of Saiyan mating.

The younger Saiyan pumped Vegeta's shaft in the rhythm of his thrusts, making the prince bellow out in pleasure. Goku grunted, seeking climax. Both men were now extremely close.

"Aishiteru, Vegeta!" Goku howled, as he spilled inside his lover without releasing the hold on Vegeta's member. A few seconds later, Vegeta came.

"Aishiteru, Kakarotto!" he released all over Goku's hand, which was soon washed away by the cascading water. Both Saiyans panted, trying to get the beat of their hearts back to normal. They caressed each other's faces lovingly, almost as if it were the first time they made love.

"Well, now we have to wash up," Goku said, "before we go have lunch, I'm hungry."

Vegeta sweatdropped. "Do you always think about food?"

"Maybe. Just when I'm not thinking about you."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?"

"I think, but it doesn't seem that way, huh? Look, how about we take a shower already?"

"Ok, I'll wash your back if you wash mine."

"Deal!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Goten and Trunks were still getting over the fact that their fathers just ran into the bathroom to do Kami knows what. Even though it was odd, both youngsters were glad that their parents had found happiness with each other. Besides, it was stupid seeing them moping around because of thinking that the other didn't feel the same.

"Say, Goten," Trunks murmured, "want to get frisky?"

"Umm...I don't know," Goten replied unsurely, "What if our dads see us?"

"Come on, Goten, they're in the bathroom. They probably won't come out for a long time now."

"I'm not sure, I don't think its proper..."

"Do you think our fathers were proper running half naked around the house?"

"Well, no..."

"So what are you scared of? If you want, we'll go to my room...or I should say our room."

"Ok, fine. Jeez, you're really stubborn, aren't you?"

"I can thank pops for that, it's in the genes."

"Your dad would probably kick your ass right now if he heard that..."

"Yeah, I know, ha ha ha!" Trunks motioned with his finger, "Let's go upstairs." Both demi-Saiyans walked up the carpeted staircase. Going down to the end of the hall and turning left, both men were soon inside the room they have memories about of when they were just children.

"Come on, baby," Trunks muttered, "Let's get dirty."

"I thought we were going to have sex?" Goten replied confused.

Trunks smacked his forehead, "We are, Chibi."

"Oh, sorry, heh heh..." Goten held his head in his right hand, much like his father would.

"Forget it, let's get nekkid!"

Trunks removed his clothing, teasingly piece by piece. Goten almost drooled at the sight of the demi-Saiyan prince stripping just for him. After removing his garments, he motioned for Goten to get closer. Goten followed, mesmerized by the older demi-Saiyan's perfectly sculpted body. Trunks removed Goten's clothes and placed him atop his lap. They passionately kissed on the bed. While still kissing, Trunks layed on top of the mattress. Both men rocked their hips against each other, trying to relieve the tension that existed between their legs. They stopped kissing in order to get air into their lungs.

"Turn over, Chibi," Trunks ordered the younger demi-Saiyan.

"How, like this?" Goten questioned, now facing Trunks' engorged member.

"Exactly," Trunks took Goten's own shaft into his mouth, gently licking around the head. Goten squirmed and to keep from crying out, took Trunks' own shaft into his mouth. Trunks moaned on Goten's erection, causing delightful vibrations to add on to his aroused state. Many moments later, Trunks let it drop from him mouth and gave Goten's scrotum a quick, thorough licking.

"We don't want you to cum yet, do we?" Trunks said, lifting Goten off of him and onto his lap, positioning himself at his entrance. Goten, at this point, was too aroused to form any cohorent thought, let alone speak. Trunks prepared him, using his own saliva as lubricant. Slowly, he penetrated him, gasping at the tightness of his lover. Goten's mouth opened wide in a deep moan. Trunks rocked his hips, assured that Goten was ready, in a definite steady rhythm. As the sweat started accumulating on their bodies, the love-making became intense and their breathing became erratic. At this time, Trunks grabbed Goten's arousal and stroked it at the time of his thrusts. Pretty soon, Goten came with a loud shout, followed by a twitching Trunks, who spurted inside his lover.

"Aishiteru, Trunks!"

"Aishiteru, koi!"

As both demi-Saiyans recovered from their recent ejaculation, Goten nuzzled himself in Trunks' arms. Trunks buried his face in his Chibi's mop of hair. They both purred after their hot and steamy love-making session. So intense it had been that they both decided to stay in bed for a while longer.

"I don't know about you, Chibi," Trunks said while yawning, "but I'm up for a nap."

"Yeah," Goten replied, "totally."

"Well, hopefully Dad will leave us some lunch."

"If not, we can always go to a romantic restaurant," Goten replied, eyes twinkling.

"You are going to ruin me, koi. I'm gonna be broke before I retire."

"Liar! You know you like doing those things too!"

"Yeah yeah, ok. Let's sleep, shall we? I'm tired."

"Ok, have a nice nap, koi."

"You too, Chibi."

THE END!

(A/N): Once again, please refer to the first A/N. And, once more, thank you very much for reading! 


End file.
